Liga Mundo Season 12
Liga Mundo Season 12 ran from September 8, 2011 to January 7, 2012. After three seasons of shrinking and consolidation, Liga Mundo expanded and grew from 20 to 25 teams and returned to the tri-divisional format with the return of the Tercera Liga. For the first time ever, no existing teams folded heading into the season. Firedog FC and De Bushalte FC applied for expansion clubs on June 24, 2011 and were accepted into the league on August 14, 2011. Then i the final week of Season 11, three more teams were added as Olympique de Conques joined August 22, 2011, Clachnacuddin joined August 25, 2011, and Ocean´s Gold joined the following day on August 26, 2011. Final Standings insert table Regular Season Primera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Segunda Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Tercera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Retirements & Departures Unless otherwise noted, the following players retired at the conclusion of the season: *'Tord Ehnholt' (Nordheim Badgers FC) fullback, age 37 *'Oscar Schmidt' (Nordheim Badgers FC) midfelder, age 34 *'Pål Schwartz' (Arcadia FC) fullback, age 34 *'Sylvester Murphy' (Arcadia FC) midfielder, age 34 *'Alf Birchall' (Guajolotes) midfielder, age 31 *'Julio Hector' (Guajolotes) forward, age 34 *'Ion Rapinett' (Atlético Melloria) fullback, age 36 *'Jia Jia Hang' (Atlético Melloria) midfielder, age 36 *'Kirill Palagin' (Vanderbilt Commodores) fullback, age 35 *'Allo Grossberg' (Vanderbilt Commodores) midfielder, age 35 *'Godfrey Roberts' (Anfield Kopites FC) forward, age 31 *'Gordon Gers' (Keville United FC) forward, age 34 *'Claus Holten' (Pumas de Zacatecas), goalkeeper age 36. An original player starting with the 1984 Duckies FC club. *'Troy Hendricks' (FC Jekerger) fullback, age 34 *'Carl-Fredrik Elestedt' (FC Jekerger) midfielder, age 36 *'Hans-Ove Lundstedt' (Dinamo FC) fullback, age 34 *'Ned Sellers' (Dinamo FC) forward, age 34 Notable Transfers *'Kanyovu Chelba' - transfered from Transvaal Springboks (5 GP; 1G; 0A) to Syracuse Salty Dogs for $250,000 on August 31, 2011. Coaching Awards insert text League MVP insert text All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team insert chart Career Milestones insert text Manager of the Season insert text Copa Cato III First Round insert results Second Round insert results Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Copa Cato III Finals insert results Gloria de Verano Cup Cup play kicks off September 12 when the Gloria de Verano Cup returns to Liga Mundo for the first time in seven seasons. The random-seeded single-game elimination tournament will be hosted at neutral sites throughout Liga Mundo with the two teams playing at stadiums outside their usual division. "The Cup will give Liga Mundo fans the opportunities to see some visiting teams in competition they wouldn't normally get to see," stated Commissioner Botha after the fixtures for the first round were announced. Eighteen teams will play in the first round while seven teams gets byes into the next round; these seven teams along with VolNation and Nordheim will host the first-round matches. First Round Matches played on September 12, 2011 *De Bushalte FC defeated FC Jekerger 3-1 (at Atlético Luz Del Mar) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Vanderbilt Commodores 1-0 (at VolNation) *Pumas de Zacatecas defeated VolNation Volunteers 5-3 (at Firedog SC) *Anfield Kopites FC defeated Atlético Melloria 5-3 (at Debate Land Orators) *Dinamo FC defeated Olympique de Conques 2-1 (at Nordheim Badgers FC) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Nordheim Badgers FC 2-1 (at Guajolotes) *Arcadia FC defeated Swamplandia Sinners 5-2 (at Keville United FC) *Syracuse Salty Dogs defeated Templar Forsworn 2-1 (at Clachnacuddin) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Dynamo Dorpat 2-2 (8-7 PK) (at Estrella Roja) Second Round Matches played on September 19, 2011 *Anfield Kopites FC defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs 3-0 (at FC Jekerger) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Debate Land Orators 3-1 (at Vanderbilt Commodores) *Keville United FC defeated Dinamo FC 4-1 (at VolNation Volunteers) *Firedog SC defeated De Bushalte FC 1-0 (at Atlético Melloria) *Transvaal Springboks defeated RMI Armed Forces FC 3-2 (at Olympique de Conques) *Guajolotes defeated Pumas de Zacatecas 5-0 (at Swamplandia Sinners) *Arcadia FC defeated Estrella Roja 3-1 (at Templar Forsworn) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Clachnacuddin 1-1 (6-5 PK) (at Dynamo Dorpat) Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Gloria de Verano Cup Finals insert results Press Releases & Previews insert text Team Pages *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks Category:Liga Mundo